The Magic Touch
by wahfan59
Summary: Danny has lost the passion for his job and needs something in his life to help him regain it. Alice has come to Leopards Den to get away from it all. But what has she had to escape from? Is Alice the something Danny needs or is she too much to handle as well as an arrogant Dup?
1. Passion

**A/N - This is my first proper story with chapters so it might not be very good. Title is subject to change... Perhaps. Suggestions are very welcome. I hope you enjoy! :)**

"Hey man, that was a tricky operation, well done," congratulated Dup.

Danny nodded in appreciation before starting to clean the utensils he had used. Danny was a vet and a good one at that... Although recently he had been losing his passion for the job, which was very unlike Danny because he always put the animals first. There was only one reason for this, and that reason was Dup. Yeah, they had made a good companion in each other over the years but Dup had gotten really bossy for Danny's liking. He was always ordering him around, frequently reminding Danny it was his land and that Danny couldn't just make decisions willy-nilly. Danny was sick and tired of being bossed around and longed to regain his passion but he couldn't do that while Dup was around. He either needed to lose Dup or gain something more powerful that hate.

Dup sauntered over to Rosie, Danny's daughter and vetting assistant, "Well done, Rosie. You're going to give Danny a run for his money in the future."

"Ahh thanks, Dup. However, I doubt that very much. My dad is a solid vet, no one can beat him."

Danny overheard them talking. He hated being complimented because he never knew how to react.

"You've both told me enough times, now can you please talk about something else for a change?" Danny argued.

Rosie laughed whilst Dup tensed at his remark.

"Rosie, can you finish up in here please, I'm going to eat."

"Yeah sure, Dad."

Danny exited through the surgery door. It was now six o'clock in the evening and Danny hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning.

"Well there's nothing for me to do here so I'm going to grab a cold one and..." Dup started.

"Wait, Dup," Rosie intervened, "I've been trying to tell you all day but I've been too busy. There's a woman arriving any time now to stay for about a month. She's going through a rough time and desperately needed to get away so she's coming here. Can you greet her please?"

"No, I will not greet her. Danny can. After all, he was the one who turned my home into a freaking hotel!" Dup spat.

"It's not a hotel. Just a place people can stay. It's good for us, brings a lot of money in. Anyway, tell Dad then. It's a Miss Collins."

And with that, Dup padded off to the house.

**A/N - Short chapter, I know, others will be longer, some may even be shorter! Anyway, so Danny has lost his magic touch and Dup seems pretty aggressive. Uh oh! What's Danny going to do? Is he going to do anything? Please let me know if you are intrigued or not. Just drop us a review :) I have an idea as to where this story is going but your thoughts are welcome :)**


	2. Initial Thoughts

As Dup reached the house he heard a low rumble of a vehicle.

"Oh crap," Dup grumbled under his breath. "DANNY!" He shouted.

"I'm eating!"

"No you're not, you're greeting this guest. Come on!"

Danny clenched his teeth and pulled a sour face before joining Dup at the door.

"What guest? We have no bookings!"

"This woman coming right now! Rosie said she called earlier, last minute or something. Her name's Cooper or something and she's staying for a month." And with that, Dup left with a flourish.

Danny stood there gobsmacked and put his fingers up behind Dup's back. He then took a deep breath in and went to greet the guest with a smile.

The car door opened and out stood a young woman with long black hair and a dashing smile. She wore denim shorts, a blue vest top and big dark sunglasses. She was carrying a black handbag.

There was something behind her beauty that Danny sensed though but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Hi, you must be Miss Cooper?"

Her heart skipped a beat, he was northern and she always loved a nice northern accent on a man. She clenched her fists and the little voice inside her head muttered, "stop it, you can't think those things. You are involved in a loving relationship."

"Uh, it's Collins. Alice Collins."

Danny's heart skipped a beat, she was Scottish and he always loved the Scottish accent. He hadn't noticed her fists clenching.

"Oh sorry, Miss Collins. I must have misheard my daughter, Rosie," Danny lied. "I'm Danny Trevanion."

"That's okay and call me Alice." Alice clenched her fists tighter and the voice in her head reappeared, "he has a daughter and she sounded pretty old on the phone, he must be married. Stop it Alice, he's danger. All men are. Stay clear of getting too friendly."

Alice shut the car door and sauntered over to the boot to get her suitcase out. As she struggled with her bag and her suitcase her sunglasses slipped off her face and fell to the floor. She immediately dropped her bags and crouched down to pick them up, face to the floor.

Danny noticed her quick reaction and he knew there was something strange about her. In a way, he wasn't bothered, they always had nutters showing up but on the other hand, there was something intriguing about Alice. A voice appeared in his head, "No Danny, stay away. You've got enough on your plate with Dup at the moment. You need to sort him out and get the passion back in your job before fussing about other people, especially girls."

"Do you want some help with your bags?"

"Well if you're offering you can take my suitcase," she answered once her sunglasses were back on.

Danny nodded and went to retrieve the suitcase, "I'll show you to your hut. It's behind the main house, in the wooded section."

Alice's face fell.

"I thought I was staying in the house? Rosie arranged for me to stay inside."

"I'm sorry but all our guests stay in the huts. The house is for the staff. We view it as a proper wildlife experience."

"Well I'm sorry but if I'm not inside then I'm not staying," Alice snapped.

Rosie was walking up from the surgery and heard the commotion.

"What seems to be the fuss, Dad?" She asked.

"Alice seems to think she's staying in the house for some reason. You spoke to her on the phone, there must have been some kind of misunderstanding?" Danny pushed.

Rosie looked at Alice who shook her head slightly at Rosie. Rosie nodded slightly in return.

"No, there was no misunderstanding. It's just Miss Collins has a fear of wildlife."

"Fear of wildlife? Then why the hell has she come to South blooming Africa?!" And with that Danny stormed off into the house leaving Alice's suitcase by her feet.

"Thank you for covering, Rosie. I don't tell anyone apart from people I feel I can trust."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. You'll have to excuse my Dad, there's something bugging him at the moment. Come on, I'll grab your suitcase and show you to your room," Rosie smiled.

"Aye," said Alice and followed Rosie up the stairs.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

Danny was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. It was 11 o'clock and he couldn't sleep. Along with Dup, Alice was now on his mind. The voice in Danny's head reappeared, "How can she just expect to arrive here with only a few hours notice?... She's too stubborn for my liking... There's something strange about her. She keeps her eyes covered with those big glasses all the time. Why?... Worst of all, why come to the middle of nowhere if you're afraid of the wildlife?... Don't bother Danny, she's not worth it... And to top it all off there's Dup. The stuck-up, arrogant and bossy bastard. He's not doing you any good Danny, he's making you lose the passion for your job because he's always ordering you around. He needs to go."

Danny sat up, punched his pillow to release his anger, flopped onto his side and fell asleep.

* * *

Alice lay in her bed, eye darting around getting used to her surroundings. Her sunglasses lay on the bedside cabinet. The voice reappeared, "Alice, don't be so stupid, of course he wasn't getting angry at you, he had no right to! He must have been angry at his daughter... Rosie. She's nice. You let her know your secret, Alice, so she must be trustworthy... She kind of reminds me of a younger me... Anyway, stop thinking about Danny. He's not worth it. Probably like all the other men out there. Arrogant and spiteful. Bullies."

Alice suddenly remembered what she was getting away from and winced at the thought of him. She was glad to be getting away from him. After all, he was the reason she wore sunglasses. And with that unnerving thought as her final thought, she closed her eye and fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N - So... Danny doesn't seem to like Dup or Alice much... And what does he mean by 'sort Dup out'?... To tell you the truth, I don't know at the moment... Alice... She always wears those sunglasses... And it only mentions one eye in this... What happened to the other one? Does she have another eye? :P and finally, who is this other guy in her life that turns her against all men... **

**Anyway, what are your thoughts and are you enjoying? I won't be able to write for a few days so the next chapter will probably be up on Wednesday...**


	3. Secrets

Alice roused, stretched and rubbed her eyes... Ouch! That was a mistake! Her right eye seared with pain as she remembered yesterday's horrific events. She knew she couldn't keep her secret much longer. Rosie already knew but Alice knew she wouldn't spill it.

Alice got out of bed and walked groggily into the en-suite to freshen up. Her right eye looked a bit better after being cleansed so Alice knew she was on the mend.

Looking in her suitcase, Alice pulled out some three-quarters and a t-shirt to dress in. She was just about to head into the kitchen when she forgot her sunglasses. When they were in place she joined everyone for breakfast. Even though no one was on the best of terms with each other, Alice thought she should at least try as she was going to be staying for a whole month.

"Good mornin" she greeted to no one in particular. She received a grumble from Dup and a curt nod from Danny who noticed she still wore those big sunglasses. Rosie, on the other hand, returned her greeting.

"Good morning, Alice. Sorry, you'll have to excuse these two grumpies. I'm sure you'll all get on soon enough though, don't worry. Did you sleep well?"

Alice chuckled before answering, "yes I did, thank you."

"That's what we like to hear! Anyway, help yourself to breakfast," Rosie added as she gestured towards the table which was laden with cereals, toast, bacon, eggs, tomatoes, sausages, beans, hash browns, fruit, water, juice, tea, coffee and milk.

Alice's eyes widened at the array of food, "ooh, yummy!" Alice took the only seat left at the table, directly opposite Danny and next to Rosie. Dup was sat at the head of the table. She piled her plate with food and filled her glass with orange juice. Looking up at Danny, she saw he was reading a veterinary magazine.

"So, are you a vet, Danny?" She asked.

Danny looked up, observed her intently, before replying, "yes." He then buried his head in the magazine again but still listened.

"I've always been interested in veterinary. When I was a wee bairn, that's what I wanted to do, even out here in South Africa."

Danny stared at her quizzically, trying to figure out what emotion she was feeling but got nothing. Hadn't she said yesterday how she hated wildlife? Danny was very tempted to point that out but fought the urge not to.

Instead he asked, "do you live in South Africa?"

"Dad, that's not really our business!" Rosie butted in.

Dup sensed there would be disagreements in here soon so he made himself sparse. Danny glared at him and clenched his jaw as he left.

"Uh, no, it's okay Rosie," Alice reassured and Rosie nodded in return.

"So... Do you?" Danny asked again.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then here's a question, why do you have such a strong Scottish accent?"

"I could ask you the same! But to answer your question, I moved out here a few years ago, to Jo'burg."

Danny was shut up. But another question sprang to mind.

"Why do you always wear those sunglasses? Even inside..."

Alice paled and suddenly felt nauseous. She pushed her plate forward, mumbled, "I'm so sorry, I've got to go," and exited the room. The sound of her bedroom door shutting echoed through the house.

"Dad! Leave our guest alone! She's come here to relax, not to be bombarded with personal questions!" Rosie raised her eyebrows as she said 'personal' and Danny understood. He suddenly felt very bad about how he had treated Alice and decided he should put in some more effort.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. There's just something about her, something doesn't feel right. However, I'm not going to let that stand in the way of me being nice to our guest."

"Correct Dad. It's not."

"So... What has happened to her? You obviously know."

"I don't know, I'm just guessing by her reaction..."

"Rosie?"

"What?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What has happened to our guest's face! I want to know why she wears big sunglasses and acts all weird around me," Danny pressed on.

Giving in, Rosie replied, "That's not for me to say, Dad. Sorry."

"What, so I have to ask her? Good one, Rosie. That's going to work, isn't it?" Danny mocked.

"Well instead of finding out all your answers now and then put the effort in, why don't you try being nice now and find your answers later?" Rosie suggested.

"I suppose... But you know how impatient I can be..."

"Dad, all I'm going to say is she needs support right now. And that includes Dup. I don't know what's going on between you two at the moment but I suggest you fix it as soon as possible."

"Rosie, there's nothing to fix!"

"I also suggest you think about your answer. I see the glances you shoot him and the anger in your eyes and the monotone voice you have when you talk to him. Dad, you've never been this stressed, ever. I can tell you've been losing sleep over something because you've got big bags under your eyes."

Danny stared at his daughter. Was he talking to the same person he brought over to Africa 5 years ago? Rosie had grown up so much in the past 5 years. Africa has helped her blossom into a radiant and mature young lady.

Danny thought for a moment and nodded at Rosie.

"Yeah, of course. Besides, it might be nice to be on speaking terms with Dup again."

"Good! I'm going to see how Alice is. Remember, you've got a lot of animals booked in today."

Rosie left the room and headed towards Alice's room. She looked out of the front door on her way and noticed a man standing there with a leopard in a cage.

She shouted in the direction of the kitchen, "Dad! It looks like your first animal is here."

Danny was greeting the man in a matter of seconds and led him down to the surgery.

Rosie continued making her way to Alice's bedroom.

She was outside the door in less that 5 seconds. She knocked on the door.

"Alice? It's Rosie."

Alice walked over to the door and opened it to peer out.

"I just came to see if you're okay, that's all," Rosie smiled.

"I've been better, but hey, that's life," Alice shrugged.

"I know you've only known me for less than a day but if you ever want to talk, I'm all ears."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Have you got anything planned for today?"

"No, I'll probably just stay around the house for about a week. Get to know everyone first."

"Yeah, no problem. I can take you out for a tour around our land if you want. Just give me a shout if you do."

"Sounds good. I think I'll just settle in first."

"I'll leave you to it then."

Rosie was just about to walk off when Alice called, "Rosie, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"You still want that talk?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah. I need to tell someone. It's eating me up inside! I can't keep it to myself for any longer."

Alice opened the door wide now. Rosie hesitated for a moment but followed Alice into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Before I tell you, Rosie, I need to know I can trust you. See that's the thing, I've completely lost all trust with people now."

"Alice, you can trust me. Who would I tell anyway?"

"Your dad maybe?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're his daughter!"

"Alice, he still doesn't know that I failed my English GCSE 7 years ago... Don't tell him!"

Alice chuckled, "I won't, don't worry."

"Can you trust me now?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Alice, what's wrong? I know I don't know you really but I can tell that something isn't letting you be you."

"What's right? I feel like I'm trapped inside a whirlwind of hate."

"I hope it's not from us. I know my dad is angry at the moment but he's got things on his mind. Same goes for Dup."

"No, not at all, although your dad could be less harsh... Just saying..."

"I understand and agree with you. He's only being like he is because his and Dup's friendship is at a low at the moment, but he's sorting that out later. Him and Dup will be fine in no time! And once my dad's happy again you'll see he is the gentlest man ever. He usually so kind and caring. Very passionate about his job, always puts animals first."

Alice listened intently and was quite amazed at what Rosie was saying. Alice found it hard to believe seeing how arrogant he could be. However, she believed Rosie's words all the same.

"If all that you're saying is true then I'd like to know that side of your dad... All the men in my life are arrogant and violent. My father left my mother when I was six in the middle of the night. He didn't even say, just left. Before that he was always horrible to me... I'm an only child so I never had a problem with brothers and my mother only has a sister so there are no uncles... Going back to trust, I can trust women, just not men. I don't think I'll ever be able to..."

"Alice, I don't know what's gone on in your life but it will get easier. You'll soon see that you can trust men again. You'll be able to tell the nice ones from the horrible ones."

"Will I? I know I definitely want to because I always imagined myself living a nice life with a husband and children. I'm nearly 30 and don't have any of that!"

"Life isn't always perfect. My mum passed away when I was a young. My dad has brought me up all by himself. No other women ever came along because he said no one could ever replace my mum. We were both hurting for months and months, never expecting the pain to go away. It did, eventually. Of course we still miss her and love her every single second of every single day but the pain isn't there any more."

"Rosie, I had no idea..."

"I didn't expect you to, you've only been here for one night!"

"Well if it goes as you say then I might have a chance of a happier life after all."

"You will, and I'll help if you want."

"Thanks."

Rosie was thinking about leaving Alice now but her father's question suddenly popped into her head.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but... Why do you wear those sunglasses...?"

"I knew that question was coming... I don't usually wear them it's just..."

Alice removed the glasses to reveal a purple and puffy eye. Rosie mouthed 'oh my god.'

"This was given to me yesterday morning from my so-called boyfriend. He used to love me... Well I thought he did... Then one day he turned against me. Always insulting me and threatening me but never physically hurting me... Until yesterday... So I fled as soon as I could... To here... I'm not going back there... I can't... I left my phone there so he can't find me..."

"Don't worry, he won't find you here. Where are you going to go after here then?" Asked Rosie.

"I don't know..."

"Stay here. With us. I'm sure we'll all get on like a family. You mentioned earlier about wanting to be a vet? Be my dad's assistant. You can meet a guy, have children and live here, with us."

"What about Dup?"

"What about him? So he's grumpy now, next week he'll see you as his daughter."

"No, I couldn't impose on you like that."

"You'd be no imposition... Why don't we see how your stay with us goes for now?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Cool. Do you want me to see if I can get some ointment or something for your eye?"

"Please, that would be great."

"No problem. I'll be back in a bit. Make yourself at home, sunbathe if you want."

Rosie left for the surgery. She walked in on her dad operating on the leopard she saw earlier.

"What do you want, Rosie? I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"I've just come to get some cream or something. I've got a bruise and cut on my side and it's getting a bit infected." Rosie lied.

"Want you want is in that cupboard to your right, second shelf, blue tube."

"Thanks, Dad."

Rosie picked up the tube and made her way back to the house to find Alice sitting on the veranda steps admiring the view. Rosie handed her the cream.

"Just apply it a few times a day and it should be better in a few days."

"Thank you so much, Rosie."

"I'm here to help! You're free to do what you wish now so I'll leave you in peace. Word of warning, stay clear of my dad and Dup until they have sorted out their friendship. Once they have, I'd still stay clear of Dup!"

Alice laughed.

**A/N - so Alice does have two eyes, one is just messed up. Lots of secrets knocking about in this chapter. Danny said he'd make up with Dup so I wonder how he's going to go about that? All will be revealed...**

**Sorry it took me ages to write this chapter, I've just been too busy recently! I'll hopefully get the next chapter up this weekend but I might not so stay patient please :) **

**Reviews are more than welcome :)**


	4. Problems

**A/N - Italics are a flashback.**

A few days had passed since Alice confessed everything to Rosie. Alice's eye was all better now thanks to that cream but Danny went mad when he found out Alice had used it and not Rosie.

_"Rosie, why did you lie to me?" Asked a furious Danny._

_"Because you wouldn't have let Alice use the cream! She needed it, Dad," Rosie replied._

_"No, you're quite right, I wouldn't have."_

_"What have you got against her? She's done nothing wrong!"_

_"Done nothing wrong? Rosie, she's done everything wrong! She's acting weird, she wears horrible sunglasses all the time, and she's sleeping in our home!"_

_"How do you know she's acting weird? She might just be like that, you don't know her."_

_Danny couldn't answer._

_"Alice doesn't wear sunglasses anymore now her eye is better, thanks to the cream. And she's sleeping in our home because we are an animal reserve and have guests stay with us," Rosie stated._

_"She could stay in the guest huts where all our other guests stay..."_

_"Dad, put some more effort in please. I can tell you haven't sorted things out with Dup yet because you're still being a grumpy old git. Get to know her, prove how much of a decent person you are and she might open up to you and then all your questions and queries will be answered. However, if you want your questions and queries answered, you have to return to your usual attitude and to do that you have to reconcile with Dup. You promised me you'd speak to him three days ago and you haven't. You go and find him right now and talk things through. Meanwhile, I'm going to see to an unhappy guest..." Rosie started to walk away but stopped and looked round at her father, "and that's Alice, by the way._

That had happened yesterday and Danny still hadn't spoken to Dup. He had nothing else to do and Rosie had been on his case all day about it so Danny went to look for Dup to reconcile. He found him on the veranda, looking out over the land with a beer clutched in his fist. Dup hadn't heard Danny join him.

"Dup, can we have a chat?"

"What sort of a chat, Trevanion?"

"A big one."

"Nah, I'm not in the mood."

"I don't care if you are in the mood or not. We are going to have this chat. I promised Rosie I would."

Dup grumbled in agreement.

"Good."

"So?" Dup asked, "what's the deal?"

"Us. We're the deal... As you've probably been aware our friendship has grown apart in the recent weeks."

"Well we haven't been talking much... That's about it though."

"No, that's not about it. I've grown to resent you in certain ways."

"Oh..."

"Yes... Oh."

"Have I done something wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yes, you have. You've been really bossy and controlling. Ordering me around, like your the boss. That's not how it used to be. We were a team. You worked on the finance, game drives and tracking. I operated. I liked that. Then one day you found beer and turned into an arrogant man-bitch. I think alcohol is causing this so I'd like you to cut down... Or give up."

"Wow. You put it into that perspective and it all seems so wrong."

Dup emptied the remaining contents of his bottle onto the floor.

Danny smiled a proud smile.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I'll change, I promise. I want things to go back to the way they were, too."

"Yes, back to the way they were. When I enjoyed treating injured and sick animals. When I had a passion for my job. When I liked having guests stay with us. When I was nice to our guests. When I had sleep."

"You've been losing sleep over me?"

"Well you've been making me so stressed that I haven't been able to sleep well."

"Yeah? That's probably why your work has been slacking..."

"My work?! How about your work?! Wait, no, you've slacked so much that you no longer have work because me and Rosie do it for you!" Danny's anger seemed to return, "You know what? Forget it... I don't know why I bother with you." Danny stormed off to the surgery.

Now, Anders Du Plessis was a tough man, had a heart of stone... But hearing Danny say that crumbled this stone to dust. Dup doesn't like not being bothered with because it makes him feel unwanted and he didn't want to feel unwanted.

"I've got to change if I want to stay at Leopards Den," Dup muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Later that day...**

Danny was still in the surgery when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in?" Danny called out.

It was Alice.

"Oh... Hi, Danny."

"Hello, Alice."

"I've just been getting to know the place a bit better so thought I'd come and take a look round the surgery."

Danny didn't reply.

Alice sighed, folded her arms and stared at him.

"Look, I know I might not have made the best impression so far but neither have you. I'm quite sure you don't treat all your guests this way as you've had some great reviews. What have you got against me, Danny?"

Danny thought for a moment, then said, "nothing."

"Then why are you treating me this way? One of my most hated things is people treating me in a harsh manner if they don't have a valid reason to."

"Really?" Danny sounded shocked, "that irritates me as well..."

"Oh, look at that. We have something in common... Hard to believe."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I might be... Rosie told me your friendship with Dup is currently strained. In my experience there's no good in having a strained relationship so I suggest you sort it... Otherwise you could end up with black eye. Rosie also mentioned how much of a nice person you can be, I'd like to meet that guy before I leave. That way you might get your good feedback," Alice joked.

"I didn't realise you knew that, and I'm sorry. I spoke to him earlier but he is impossible. However, I will try to make your stay better."

"I could try talking to him for you? It would give me something to do."

"No, no! It's okay, thank you. Anyway, you've come here for a holiday so Rosie will take you on a game drive whenever."

"A holiday... Yeah..."

Danny noticed her strange reply and furrowed his brow.

"I best be off, Danny. The surgery is great, by the way. See you later."

He couldn't reply for she had already exited through the door.

Alice made her way back up to the house. The voice in her head reappeared, "what are you doing? You were almost flirting there at one point! Are you seriously attracted to him? He's so much older than you and so pigheaded! It's like he has a split personality, one moment he's hell, the next moment he's nice... He's no good, Alice, no man is."

Alice shook her head, she knew she had to get over her fears but she didn't know how.

As Alice walked up the veranda stairs she noticed Rosie looked very pleased.

"Someone's happy!"

Rosie let out a shriek of shock, for she did not know Alice was there, before replying.

"Oh! Yeah, we've just had another booking. He's coming tomorrow."

"Another male? It will be me and you versus the world soon, Rosie!" Alice joked.

"Yeah.. Some guy called Max, coming from Jo'burg. He sounded nice."

"What?! Max who? Did he say?"

"Yeah, Max Gifthold. He's said he owns a bar in Jo'burg. Do you know him because your from there aren't you?"

"Unfortunately... I don't know if I'm going to be able to stay here if he's coming..." Alice hinted.

**A/N - awhh, Danny and Alice had a bit of a moment! Danny is still pissed off with Dup but Dup is now determined to make things better! And finally, who is Max? I made it quite an easy guess but what's going to happen? Next chapter coming up soonish but I am sooo busy at the moment so you'll have to bear with me!**


	5. Friends?

Alice had locked herself in her room, thinking things through. She could either flee tonight and survive or face her fears and who knows what the consequences would be? It had been almost a week since the morning he hit her, the day she escaped to Leopards Den, where she thought no one would find her. What was Max coming to Leopards Den for? A holiday? Surely not... But maybe...

After many hours of thinking about what to do, Alice decided to stay at Leopards Den. She couldn't be a coward and run away from the bad things at every chance. Sometimes you have to stand your ground. Anyway, Rosie would stick by Alice and after their conversation earlier, maybe Danny might...

* * *

It was nearing 9 o'clock and Rosie had only just got round to seeing her father for he had been rather busy all day.

"Oh, by the way Dad, we've got another guest coming tomorrow. A Mr Max Gifthold."

"Oh right. Is he intruding in our family life also?"

"Don't be so rude, Dad! Alice is not intruding!"

"Oh yeah? Then what is she doing staying in our house?"

"I've already told you, it's not for me to say. Just look out for her, yeah? Her and Max know each other and don't particularly get on... That's all I'm going to say."

Danny replied with a snort so Rosie continued.

"Anyway, Mr Gifthold will be staying in a guest hut..."

"I suppose you want me to set it up?" Danny butted in.

"I was just going to say you don't have to as Dup has very kindly done it for you."

"What about the finances?"

"He's done that too."

"Oh... Well I better go tidy the office then, if you'll excu..."

"Dad, Dup's done all of that."

"Why?"

"Maybe he's trying to pay you back? I don't know but I'd accept his kindness if I were you, he's obviously trying to help. This is your chance to have nights off, Dad. I'd grab that chance. I think what you need is another woman in your life. Get you back on your feet."

"I have you. Why would I need another woman?"

"I'm flattered, really. However, you need someone to spoil and to whisper sweet nothings to. You need a woman who can get you back to that loving and generous man we all know."

"I don't know, Rosie... What about your mum?"

"Dad, she's gone to a better place now and we have come to accept that. We both need to move on and I'd do it quick if I were you, you're not getting any younger!"

Danny laughed.

Rosie continued.

"Go and have the night to yourself now. Enjoy it!"

"I might go and speak to Alice, see about this Max guy."

"She might not want to talk about him, just saying."

"If she doesn't, she doesn't. Thanks for the heads up." And with that he left to find Alice.

He found her bedroom door was closed and saw light shining through the gap under the door so he came to the conclusion that Alice must be in her room. He knocked on the door and she opened it.

"Hi, Alice. I was wondering if we could have a chat?"

"Um, yeah, okay. What's up?"

"Can I come in? Is that okay?"

"Er, okay... What's wrong, Danny, you're scaring me?"

"Scaring you?" He asked, taking a seat.

"You're being nice to me!"

Danny chuckled and so did Alice.

"Seriously though, what's up? You always avoid me..."

"Well, earlier I said I'd try and make your stay here better, didn't I?"

"Uh huh..."

"So that's what I'm trying to do! Dup seems to be putting some more effort in contributing towards the place and by doing that, I now have more spare time. Although, God only knows how long this will last."

"That's nice of him to do."

"Yeah, I suppose... Has Rosie mentioned we have another guest staying tomorrow?" Danny asked, playing it cool.

Alice stiffened but tried to answer as smoothly as possible.

"Um, yeah, she did mention it briefly..."

Danny sensed her awkwardness and knew this must be about why she acts so weird sometimes.

"Is everything alright, Alice?"

"Hm?"

"I asked if you are okay? You seem a bit tense."

"Am I?" Alice replied knowing she couldn't keep it to herself from him much longer.

"Yes, you are. Are you going to tell me or leave me to guess? I'm not being funny here, but even though I don't know you, I have been able to tell something's not right this week. By you wearing those sunglasses, being friendly with Rosie but not me or Dup... What's up?"

"Rosie knows.. She'll tell you.."

"I know she does because I've asked her. However, she said it was not for her to say."

Alice smiled. Rosie was right, Alice could trust her.

"No, it probably isn't for her to say," Alice agreed.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"I'm not sure if I can yet..."

"How do you mean?"

"Well... I've lost all trust with men... Let's leave it at that for now."

"Okay... What has that got to do with our new guest? You seemed to tense up when I mentioned that."

"I know him."

**A/N I realise I use a lot of dialogue but that's how I roll. Can you guess who Max might be?**


	6. Not What I'm Cut Out To Be

Danny woke up the next morning to find a rather flustered Rosie busying herself around the house. It looked as if she had woken up really early, before anyone else, and set to work on getting everything ready for their new guest.

After a minute or so of watching, he offered to help as Rosie looked so stressed.

"Do you need a hand?"

"No, I'm alright, Dad. Thanks for offering though. Dup's been helping and this is the last thing anyway. Wait in the kitchen, I need to talk to you. Won't be a minute!" Rosie replied as she was carrying an armful of washing to the utility room.

Danny was gobsmacked when he heard Dup had been helping again. Dup, helping? That was so unlike him! Could he possibly be changing? God, how Danny hoped so!

Danny made a cup of tea and sat down at the breakfast table. Rosie joined him in a matter of minutes.

"I was going to ask you how your talk with Alice went last night?"

"Oh, fine thank you. We were just chatting a bit then I asked if everything was okay with Mr Gifthold arriving. She seemed to tense up so that's why I asked."

"Was she okay with you asking?"

"Yeah, she seemed alright."

"What did she say? I don't think she would have told you everything?"

"No, no, she didn't. Which I'm fine with. She said she can't trust men which I took as a sign something bad has happened with Mr Gifthold so I'm going to stick by her incase something happens whilst they're both here. How long is he staying for?"

"A week and good on you, Dad. Maybe she just needs someone good in her life. I really like her and I'm going to stay friends with her I think."

"When is he arriving?"

"Some time this morning, he said."

"I better go get ready then."

Danny stood up, put his mug in the sink and left the room to freshen up. He showered, shaved and dressed in beige trousers and a light blue shirt. He combed his few hairs, brushed, flossed and was good to go.

On his way to the lounge, he bumped into Alice who was going to get breakfast.

"Morning! Sleep well?"

"Good mornin'.. Um, no I didn't really.. I've been too worried to sleep.. I don't know what's going to happen by the end of today..." Her voice quivered.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens."

"How do I know that? You have been horrible to me all week until yesterday! How do I know for sure that you're not going to take his side!"

"Because although I was horrible, it didn't mean I don't like you. Well, to tell the truth I don't really have an opinion on you yet. I was so spiteful because I haven't had another woman stay in my house since my wife died and I was scared. Scared for Rosie, scared for me."

"Scared?"

"Yes, scared, because I don't know whether I'm going to find another life partner which is what I need, according to Rosie. I was scared incase I was going to sprout feelings. I was scared incase I would have made the wrong decision. I was scared incase my wife would have looked down on me in shame," a lone tear fell from Danny's left eye, "but then I was so relieved you were staying in our house and not the guest hut because that gave me a reason to express anger on. I thought if I could express anger long enough, then I wouldn't have to fall." Danny dried his eyes.

"Well you're no longer angry with me... What are you hoping on now?"

"Friend zoning," Danny joked.

They both laughed.

"Alice, you can trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. It's my job to keep my guests safe."

"Rosie was right, you do have a nice side."

"That also means I've got to treat Max well also. I don't know what has happened but..." Danny started but Alice butted in.

"I can't take it any longer! I'll tell you..."

"Alice, you don't have to."

"Yes, I do because I'm so so frightened... You see, Max and myself we.. Um.. We are kind of together..."

Danny looked confused so Alice continued.

"Well we are together... He used to love me, or so I thought... He says he still does but, he doesn't. He's got anger issues, I think. He's threatened me for months now but never actually done anything... Until the day I arrived here. That morning he hit me, that's why I wore those sunglasses... I just left, I had to get away.. I should have gone months ago but I was scared he'd find me.. And... And..." Alice burst into tears.

"And what, Alice?" Danny asked.

"Kill me..." Alice whispered before sobbing out loud. Alice managed to stifle her cries before continuing, "that's why I asked to stay in your home... Because I was afraid he could get me if I was on my own in a hut..."

"So that would explain why you wanted to be a vet when you were little... You don't really have a fear of wildlife?"

"No... I love animals. They are my favourite, that's why I moved out here."

"Why didn't you leave here last night then? If you knew he's coming... That doesn't make sense to me."

"It makes perfect sense. He's the reason I now have no trust for anyone, especially men as my father left me and my mother when I was young. I need to confront my fears soon, I mean, where am I going to go after Leopards Den? I can't keep hidden away forever. I think I just need to talk to him, have a supervised chat, see what his problems are. If it's me then I'll just leave him. If it's anything else, I'll just leave him because I don't love him. I'm stuck, Danny. I need help."

Danny thought and there was a moment of awkward silence. Danny thought about what he could do... What he could say... Then the voice in his head reappeared, "Danny, you're pathetic, man. Get your priorities straight. You're not seriously thinking about how you can help? What happened, dude? You hated her! You need to focus on Dup!"

Danny shook his head to try and get the voice out. It was still there but he ignored it.  
What she needs is a friend, he thought.

"I don't really know what to say, Alice, I'm sorry. But that's because talking with me won't solve your problems. What you need is to see how the next few days go, then end it. He might leave then and you can continue your holiday in peace."

"Your right... Thank you, Danny. I mean it. I trust you now. Can I give you some advice?"

"On what?"

"Dup. Thank him for changing."

Danny smiled.

"Okay," he said before smiling again.

Alice's heart fluttered. This was the first time she had seen him look properly happy. He looked quite handsome actually. And Rosie was right, he did have a really nice, kind, loving side to him. Was Alice falling for him? The voice came back, "you always go after the wrong men, Alice. Sort your life out, get free of Max and find a nice loving husband."

"Danny..." Alice murmured unknowingly. She then realised what she did and found herself grow bright red. "I need to get breakfast."

Danny, the blind man when it comes to admitting feelings, did not notice anything unusual and left the room after saying goodbye to find Dup. He was found, after what seemed like an eternity, in the study!

"What do you want, Trevanion? I'm kind of busy here, man," Dup said, briefly glancing up from a pile of papers.

"I can see that! I just wanted to thank you, actually."

"What for?"

"For putting more effort in. I have to admit, after that talk we had, I never thought you'd change. It just goes to show that you do have it in you."

Danny beamed.

"What a friends for, Trevanion?"

Dup returned a huge grin.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, it'll never happen again so long as you stick to what you're currently doing."

"You had reason to. After you said that stuff yesterday, it hurt me. I realised what a fool I've been, so I should be the one apologising. And as for my work, I intend to stick at it!"

"Good on you, Dup! How about we catch up over a cold one?"

Dup lifted a glass full of orange liquid and grinned, "I think I'll stick to juice!"

Danny pulled an overly shocked face and pretended to faint.

"Anders Du Plessis drinking orange juice!" He exclaimed as he stood up.

"Anders Du Plessis rejecting beer!" Dup corrected.

Both men laughed as if they were kids again.

"Now out, Trevanion. I'm trying to work!"

Danny laughed as he left the room. Wow! He had his friend back and was certain everything was going to go swimmingly between them.

However, Rosie was still going to try to get Danny a lady friend...

* * *

Ding dong! Ding dong! The door bell echoed through the house.

"I'll get it!" Shouted Rosie.

Rosie ran to the door and opened it. A mid-height man stood on the veranda holding two luggage bags. He looked about 30 with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a muscular stature. He dressed in jeans, a light grey short sleeved shirt with a couple of buttons undone and smart shoes.

Rosie thought he looked hot, especially when he flashed a smile showing his pearly whites.

"Hey, good looking," he flirted in his soft South African accent, "you've been expecting me."

"My whole life!"

The man laughed.

"I'm Max."

"Oh! Max! Of course."

"Forgot I was coming?"

"No, not at all. I just didn't expect you to look so... Handsome!"

"Why thank you... This is the part where you say your name," Max teased.

"Rosie."

"Thank you, Rosie."

"Awhh... Come on, I'll show you to your hut. Then you'll have the day to get sorted."

They walked off towards the guest huts, deep in conversation.

* * *

Rosie left Max in his hut to unpack. She bumped into Alice into the hall.

"Alice! I just thought I'd let you know Max is here... Although I don't think he's the Max you know..."

"Oh? There's two Max Giftholds?"

"Well this man is incredibly hot and charming."

"That's him."

"What?! He doesn't look like he'd hurt a fly!"

"Yeah, well. I suppose he puts up a kind of facade. I expect he flirted with you?"

"Yeah, said I was good looking."

"Don't be fooled, that's how he won me over a few years ago."

"Why don't you talk it out?"

"Your father suggested that earlier... I will, promise. Just not right now."

Rosie nodded and left the vicinity.

* * *

"Hello?" Max called out into the house. He was getting used to his surroundings.

Rosie was down in the surgery tending to the animals and Dup had gone into town so only Alice and Danny were in the house. Neither of them heard Max.

He walked into the lounge to find them chatting away. Danny noticed him in the corner of his eye and his eyes widened towards Alice direction as if to say to not turn around.

"You must be Max?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hi, I'm Daniel Trevanion, call me Danny."

"Hi Danny, aren't you going to introduce me to your wife?"

"Oh, no, she's not my wife. Just another guest."

"Rosie was telling me that you're her dad though, so you must be married."

"I was... She passed away when Rosie was young."

"Ah, you see, she didn't tell me that."

Danny looked down at Alice and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Danny could see Alice's face was full of thunder, as if she was about to combust at any minute.

"So are you going to introduce me to your other guest, Trevanion?" Max said quote forcefully.

Alice couldn't take it any longer.

"Excuse me! Danny told you to call him Danny! Don't surname him!" She got up and raged.

Max's face dropped.

"YOU!"

"What are you doing here, Max?"

"I came for a holiday but it looks like it might be a murder week," he said darkly, eyes trained on Alice in an evil stare.

"Woah, woah, woah, Max. Let's just all calm down here, shall we?" Danny interrupted but quickly hushed and sat down again when Max gave him daggers.

"Well let me start your holiday, Max. We are over... Or did you get the message when I fled?"

Max lunged forward, fist at the ready.

"Think you can hurt me? I'm not afraid."

"I can smash you, Alice," he hissed as he lurched forward swinging his fist in the direction of Alice's face.

Alice ducked and kneed him in the crotch. He immediately retreated.

"That's for years of torture and spitefulness. May you have children!"

Alice grinned wickedly down at his crumpled figure in a heap on the floor.

"I'm not having this, Trevanion! I'm not having your guest treat me this way!"

"Yes you are! I know what you've done to her, you waste of male chromosomes."

Max shut up. He slowly stood up and waddled out of the room.

Danny immediately turned to Alice.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better."

**A/N - Woah! Alice is feisty!**


	7. Feelings?

Danny rushed over to Alice to see if she was okay, noticed she was shaky. Alice had said she was fine but deep down Danny knew she was petrified and horrified at what just happened. Danny put his hand on her shoulder to turn her around as she was just stood staring at the door. Alice's head slowly turned to look up into his eyes as a rush of tingles flew through her body. Danny felt it too and immediately let go of her shoulder. They stared into each others eyes for what felt like forever.

Danny cleared his throat but still found it low and gruff, "sit down, I'll get you a drink."

Danny left the room in a hurry. Alice turned as if to follow him but her feet wouldn't move. She resided to the sofa.

The voice came back in her head, "Alice, you obviously know he's a good guy otherwise you wouldn't have felt that tingly feeling.. You're heart wouldn't melt at the sound of his voice if he wasn't a good guy.. Alice, this is your chance to be happy.." Alice put her face in her hands.

Danny splashed his face with water and the voice was there again, "Danny you fool! She felt it too, you know, that rush of tingles. This isn't a good idea but I'm going to leave you to it... Your choices could be your mistakes but that's how you learn... Goodbye Danny."

Danny's face fell as the voice said this. No no no! Danny wanted the voice to come back but it didn't. He saw the voice as some sort of guidance... Hang on, maybe this was guidance to get with Alice... Maybe the voice has a plan to get us together... As Danny thought this the voice came back once more, "well done," then it was gone for good.

Danny realised he had been ages considering he was only 'getting a drink'. He took a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with cold water, went back to Alice in the living room. He found her bent double on the edge of the sofa.

"Alice?" He asked, slightly worried. She sat up at the sound of his voice, "here, I got you some water." Danny outstretched his arm, she took the glass and took little sips from it, careful not to spill it as her hands were still shaky.

"Thanks," she said with no emotion in her voice.

Danny joined her on the sofa and decided it was best if he waited until she spoke. The silence lasted a while and became almost unbearable. Alice sensed Danny's uncomfortableness so she spoke up.

"Thank you for being there."

"I was already with you, I wasn't going to leave you alone with him. He could have seriously hurt you!"

Alice didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could muster.

"For what?"

"For coming here, you obviously don't want me here. You made that clear from the very start."

"That's not true. I may have come across harsh but I was just in a bad place with Dup and what I told you this morning."

"Sorry for causing all this aggro."

"Not a bother, you and Max just don't get on."

"But we should! We were a couple! Couples are meant to get on."

"But they don't, not all the time. At my wife's funeral this man I didn't know turned up. I asked who he was and he said Miranda's secret." His voice low and scratchy.

"You mean she cheated on you?"

"Yeah..."

Once again silence reigned over the place until Danny spoke up again.

"I'll be your bodyguard."

"What?!" Alice remarked, confused and shocked at the same time.

"I'll be your bodyguard. Make sure Max doesn't go for you again. It's my responsibility if anyone gets hurt and it's a lot of pressure on me." He then winked as if to say he has to say that but he doesn't mean it.

"Yeah," Alice smiled, "okay."

**Meanwhile...**

Rosie finished checking on the animals and thought she'd stop off to see Max, see how he's settling in. She trekked off to the guest huts.

When she arrived at his hut she called his name. There was no reply. She climbed up onto the decking and peered through to see if he was there. Maybe he hadn't heard her. As she looked through she saw him lying on the bed and her jaw dropped at the sight of him. His hair was sticking up in every direction, had scratches on his face and his hands were bruised. He was lying in a curled up position, his knees up to his chest which told Rosie he had been hurt in his testicular area.

She called his name again but he didn't even stir. She concluded that he must be out of it. She opened the zip of the net and rushed to his side, shaking him, trying to wake him.

"Max?!"

Still no reply.

"Shit!"

"It's not very ladylike to use such language," Max slurred. Rosie exhaled loudly in a sigh of relief and she couldn't help smiling.

Max opened his eyes, everything was blurry but he could see Rosie sat on the edge of the best next to him. He smiled at her presence, tried to lower his legs but winced in pain as he remembered what had happened. He decided he best not move for a while.

"Do you want some ice?" Rosie asked.

"I'll have some in my drink when we go on our first date," he winked.

"You may be hurt but you're still charming. I'll grab you some." She walked over to the freezer and pulled out a bag of ice, wrapped it in Max's jumper which was strewn across the floor and handed it to him before sitting next to him again.

"Thanks." His voice was getting stronger now he was more awake. He placed the ice where it hurt.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Rosie asked promptly.

"We had a fight..." Max answered plainly.

"Who?"

"That bitch and I..."

"Who's that bitch?"

"Her..."

"Her?"

"Your other guest!" Max exclaimed loudly as he was getting frustrated.

"Alice did this to you?" She asked.

"She just came out of nowhere... I remember walking through your house trying to get to know the place... Then she pounced out of nowhere, hitting out at me. I tried getting her off me but she's feisty! Then she kneed me in the crotch, everything blacked out and I stumbled blindly from your house and slowly made my way here before collapsing on the bed."

"That's awful! Why did she attack you?"

"Do you blame her after what I did?"

Rosie couldn't answer.

"I hate her!" his tone icy.

"What did she do?"

"Nothing! I just can't stand her!"

"So abuse is the forward, is it?"

"It's the only thing I can do! I can't leave her because then I'll have no home. Anyway, she's left me now so I've got her house."

"Oh Max, bad day for you huh? First you find out that your girlfriend left you, then she attacks you."

"She's never been a girlfriend to me! Just this bitch I've had to stick up with in order to have a home."

"There are other people with homes you know. You could have found a nice girl that cared for you. Why did you put up with someone you hate?"

"I've only just found the right girl." He replied coolly.

Rosie's heart melted.

"Believe me Rosie, every chance I had I tried to find another girl!"

"You cheated on her?"

"No, I just tried to find a nice woman so I didn't have to put up with her."

"Oh you poor thing..." Rosie whispered.

"Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"I've never known what it's like to kiss a nice girl..."

Rosie didn't need asking. She blushed a little before leaning down to his face, he caught her lips with his.

**Back in the house...**

Danny and Alice were still sat on the sofa chattering away about nonsense. As the chat came to a close he remembered he should check on Max for legal purposes, after all he was kind of in Danny's care.

"Sorry Alice, I'm just going to have to check on Max as much as I don't want to. He's in my care and I have to write it down on paper if any of my guests are injured badly."

"I understand."

"Won't be a minute."

Danny stood up leaving Alice to it. He really didn't want to check on Max as he could still be angry and turn on Danny. Then he wouldn't be any use as Alice's bodyguard. He made his way to the huts.

Danny climbed the stairs and noticed the netting was open. He peered through and his mouth dropped open at what he witnessed.


	8. Being Civil

Danny rubbed his eyes, his mouth still agape. He could not believe what he was watching. How could this happen? Just this morning Rosie was saying how she liked Alice and now she kisses the man who has abused Alice.

Danny just could not believe what he was witnessing. This was huge! How could Rosie betray Alice like that? Rosie was the closest Alice had to a friend out here.

Danny realised he was caring for Alice and was momentarily shocked at himself. He quite liked the idea that he was caring for someone though. After all, it had been a long while.

He crept away and ran back to the house at full speed. Alice had to see this and put a stop to it!

* * *

Alice sat on the sofa waiting for Danny to come back. She sipped some more at her water, she was not shaky anymore. Danny had been a while, she thought he'd be back by now. She then had a gut-wrenching feeling that Max had hurt Danny. She was just about to go and look for him when she heard loud footsteps running down the hall.

Alice held her breath expecting the worse and was relieved when she saw it was Danny. He was red in the face and was bent double, hands on knees trying to regain his breath.

"Rosie... Max... Come look..." He panted.

Alice paled. Had Max hurt Rosie? Danny stood up again and ran out of the house again, indicating for Alice to follow. She did.

They were outside the huts in a matter of seconds. Danny just stood there pointing. Alice listened to see if she could here anything suspicious. Nothing. Alice looked at Danny and shrugged. He waggled his finger at the hut.

"Look" he mouthed.

Alice's expression dropped and she look confused. What was Danny playing at? She looked towards the hut and tiptoed up the stairs, looked through the net. Her face dropped and rage suddenly filled her. How could he? It's not the fact he was kissing someone else, she couldn't care less who he kisses, just not Rosie! Danny could sense the change in her and jumped the stairs to restrain her. However, he was too late...

"What DO you think you're doing?" She raged, stepping into the hut.

Rosie and Max immediately tore apart and Rosie stood up with a sorry look on her face.

"What does it look like?" Max snapped.

Danny stepped in.

"Hands off my daughter!"

"Dad!" Rosie shouted.

"Rosie it's for your safety. Max is capable of anything," Alice assured, "your dad just wants you to be safe."

"I am safe!" Rosie exclaimed.

"How are you safe? You know what he did to Alice!" Danny argued.

"He won't do it to me!"

"Don't be so stupid! He's a bully!"

"To Alice, yeah, but not to me."

"I'm not going to hurt her, Trevanion!" Max shouted from the bed.

"Yeah right! You hurt me enough!" Alice intervened.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Max hissed.

Alice backed away knowing how he could be.

"Alice, the only reason he hurt you is because he hates you!" Rosie shouted.

"And you believe him?" Alice asked.

"Yes. He sounded so serious when he told me, hard not to believe."

"I think he's just abusive."

"But he's not! He just hates you so much that he expressed his anger and frustration through physical action!"

"It's true." Max added.

Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes, arms crossed.

"I don't care Rosie, I don't want you around him." Danny voiced up.

"Dad, I'm 24, I can make my own decisions. If I want to do this then I can. You can't stop me, I'm not yours to look after any more."

Danny couldn't reply. His heart sunk at her words. The worst thing was, he knew she was right.

Alice looked over at Danny and saw the disappointment in his eyes. Knew he was hurt. She decided to help him by talking to Rosie, try to knock some sense into this girl.

"Rosie, come with me... We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There's everything to talk about!" Alice's voice raised. Rosie looked down at Max on the bed, mouthed 'I'm sorry, I'll be back later', then left. Alice followed and patted Danny's arm on her way out. There was another tingly rush. They both stopped for a couple of seconds then continued.

When Alice and Rosie were out of earshot Danny started on Max.

"How dare you, you swine!" His tone icy.

"Look, Trevanion, I'm not going to hurt your daughter."

"You hurt Alice, what's going to stop you from hurting Rosie?"

"I actually like Rosie. I hate Alice."

"Why?" Danny challenged.

"I don't have a particular reason. I just don't like her."

"Pathetic..."

"No, she's pathetic. She was desperate when we met, took me in because I needed a home. Then she made a move on me and I stupidly allowed her. I couldn't get rid of her because I don't like hurting girls..."

"But you hit her and threatened her instead?" Danny interrupted.

Max didn't answer, just exhaled loudly. Danny noticed he wore a genuinely sorry expression...

"I'm not in any position to get involved but you and Alice need to talk and sort it out. IF your reasoning is true then you two might actually be able to survive this week you stay here."

Max nodded, "okay, I agree.." He genuinely meant it. Max was always cut out to be the arrogant one but deep down inside he wasn't. Max was actually a nice guy, sweet and caring and a little bit, okay a lot, cocky. He had just never found the right girl. Max was fed up of Alice, this shit needed to end.

Danny was surprised at his serious answer.

"I'll see when Alice wants to talk to you. It will be supervised mind."

Max nodded. Danny dismissed himself and went to check on the animals before speaking to Alice as A he didn't realise Rosie had already checked and B Alice was to be talking to Rosie for a while, he thought.

* * *

Back at the house Alice had led Rosie to the kitchen. They both sat at the table, opposite each other. Both were silent just staring each other down. It was like a standoff in a cowboy film. Alice finally spoke up.

"So, are you going to tell me what the hell you were doing with him?"

"Checking to see if he'd settled in okay."

"Funny way of checking don't you think?"

"When I got there he was knocked out."

"What?"

"Where you kneed him in the crotch, he passed out with the pain."

"He deserved it! He attacked me!"

"No he didn't. You attacked him!"

"I suppose he told you this?"

"Yeah."

"And you believe him over me? Rosie you've known him less than a day!"

"I don't know... It was just all a shock to me. Anyway, I don't have anything against you if you did, he deserves it after all he's done. He even admitted that! Alice, the only reason he hurt you was because he can't stand you and he is ashamed of himself, I swear on my dad's life."

Alice thought for a moment. She thought it was highly unlikely that Max said this but she couldn't help believing Rosie's words.

"I'll sort him and I out later, Rosie. Right now we need to focus on you. What were you doing kissing him?"

"If you really want to know, we were flirting. He said he had never met a decent woman before me... He said he didn't know what it was like to kiss a nice woman... Hadn't felt the feelings before... On impulse I leant down and once started, we couldn't stop."

Alice just stared ahead. Rosie really sounded like she liked him. If Alice and Danny were there to keep an eye on things then surely she'd be safe, huh? Danny was going to hate her but Rosie sounded really serious about him and Alice would hate to be the reason Rosie couldn't fall in love, no matter who the guy was. If Max was telling the truth then he wouldn't hurt Rosie and deep down Alice knew he was telling the truth. When he said he wouldn't hurt Rosie, he said it in a way Alice had never him say anything. The look on his face said he was being honest. Deep down Alice knew Max always had the potential to be nice and deep down she knew he hated her.

"Just be careful," Alice warned.

Rosie smiled, stood up from the table and left, undoubtedly going to see Max.

Alice went to find Danny and found him in the surgery. She knocked and entered. He turned round and saw Alice stood there.

"Thank you, Alice."

"For?"

"Taking Rosie away when she hurt my feelings."

"No bother," she smiled.

"Is everything okay?"

"I think it is, you may think otherwise."

"Why? What's gone on?"

"I can't tell you yet... I need to have a chat with Max first, and I need you to be there."

"Okay, he agrees to having a supervised chat. He looked genuinely sorry to be fair."

"I know he is..."

"When do you want to talk to him then?" Danny asked.

"When do you want to find out what I said to Rosie?"

They looked at each other and both said in unison, "tonight?"

"It's already getting on, let's go to the hut now," Danny suggested.

"No, go back to the house and I'll get Max and bring him to the house. It will just be more relaxed there."

Danny didn't say anything, just nodded and walked up to the house.

Five minutes later he was joined by Alice and Max. They all sat in the lounge, Danny observing.

"I'll start," Alice said, "I'm sorry, Max, for just leaving."

"I don't blame you. I'm sorry for punching you in the face, threatening you, then attacking you."

"You're forgiven."

Danny went to protest but was stopped by Alice's arm.

"I know you hate me Max, and to be fair, I don't blame you. I know that when we met I was desperate and then I made a move on you. Never again will I let myself go that easy."

"That is why I hate you. And because you wasted a couple of years of my life."

"And I'm sorry for that."

"And I'm sorry cheating on you loads..."

Alice didn't know about that but she was chill with it.

"I was just trying to find a nice woman to spend the rest of my life with. I would have just got rid of you but then I wouldn't have anywhere to stay."

"That's understandable."

"We even now?" He asked.

"Yeah... I'm sorry it didn't work out for us."

"I couldn't care less, it wouldn't have worked anyway."

"You keep my house. I'll stay here if it's okay with Danny."

Danny smiled to himself, of course it was okay!

"Thanks," Max said.

"I know you can be a good guy, Max. I can see it in you. Rosie is your chance for a happy life, don't screw it up."

"Thank you, I know she is and I won't hurt her. I have feelings I've never felt before. I think it was love at first sight."

There was a moment of silence before Danny turned to Max and said, "you can go now, Max."

Max nodded and left. Danny turned to Alice.

"Why were you being so understanding to him?" He asked.

Alice knew this question was coming.

"I didn't want any aggro. I've caused enough already and I'm sick of it. I need to start a new life, with no aggro."

Danny understood.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Rosie?"

"Yeah. She told me what happened leading up to their kiss and I believed her. Deep down I've always known that Max is a good guy, he just wasn't with the right person... Me. Rosie will be fine, she's an adult and knows how to look after herself. Anyway, we're here if anything happens. Max won't hurt her," Alice promised.

Danny seemed unsure at first but knew Alice was right about Rosie.

He nodded, "okay. I'm fine with that as long as he is good to her."

"Don't worry, he will be. I know he will. He's never spoken or looked that happy about someone."

"Okay."

"You don't have to be my bodyguard anymore," Alice said.

"But what if I want to be your bodyguard?"

"You just want to be around me all the time!" Alice joked though they both knew she was telling the truth.

"What if I do?"

"I'd let you."

They smiled at each other. Both of them knew they were starting to develop feelings for each other.

**A/N - wow! What a couple of chapters! It all blew up but has all calmed down again! The Danice and Rax are realising they have feeling for each other, aww. No more violence or blow ups now, I'm just letting write itself really. This story is a focus on talks really and the complications of love. I have a few ideas for other stories as well but I'm going to write them one at a time to save confusion!**


	9. Misunderstanding

A few days had passed and everything was going well. No harsh words had been shared and there was no aggravation. Max stayed out of the way as he didn't want any crap either. Danny seemed to be okay with Rosie and Max however there was a small doubt at the back of his mind. He kept a careful eye on them to ensure Rosie's safety. Alice was more relaxed since she and Max became a bit more civilised but Max still hated her nonetheless. Rosie and Alice were not as close as they had been since their little talk but they were still friendly. And as for Danny and Alice... Nothing had happened.

Max had stayed at Leopards Den for three days now and was really enjoying his time but only because of Rosie. She took his mind off of Alice. He was glad Alice was so understanding; if she wasn't, she would have got hurt.

Max was sat on the decking of his hut, relaxing in the sun. All of a sudden he heard a rustle in the trees which made him almost fall off his chair. Everything had been so quiet and peaceful that a small rustle sounded like a volcanic eruption. He looked around and couldn't see anyone...

"Hello?" He called out.

"It's the monster!" Called out a deep voice. Max felt his whole body relax as he realised it was only Rosie trying to put on a 'monster voice.'

"Rosie, I know it's you!"

She stepped out from the trees and her heart leapt at the sight of his smiley face.

"I had you scared though!"

Max tried to put up a front, "no you didn't, I knew it was you all along," he lied.

"Oh, so when you almost fell off your chair you knew it was me?" She challenged.

Max grinned, "of course. I was only falling for you!" He winked.

Rosie laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" He asked.

"You're joking right? Max, you've only known me for three days!" However, Rosie was over the moon inside for she had strong feelings for him too. She just didn't want to rush things, for Alice's sake.

"Rosie, I'm being serious. We kissed on the first day of meeting each other!"

Rosie gave in and climbed the stairs to join him on the decking. She sat on his lap as he opened his arms to hold onto her.

"Max, I'm falling for you as well." They both smiled and looked into each others eyes, Max tightened his hug but also held her tenderly. He leaned in to kiss her but she placed her finger upon his lips to stop him. He gave her a confused look.

"I just don't want to rush things. I want to be sure before anything stupid happens," she said. Max understood, he had made a fair amount of mistakes in his life. He nodded in reply.

"I agree, Rosie." They both smiled and Max squeezed her which made Rosie laugh. He started tickling her which caused her to squirm in his arms. In a fit of screams and silent giggles Rosie shouted out, "stop it Max!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Danny had taken Alice down into the surgery and shown her all the animals. Alice was in awe over some baby lion cubs. Danny named one Alice and she had blushed at that.

Now, they were walking back up to the house as it was getting late. You wouldn't have guessed it was almost 7pm as the sun was still shining and it was rather hot outside.

They walked on the grass side by side, chatting away about some nonsense when all of a sudden they heard a few spine tingling screams followed by 'stop it Max!". They both froze, shot their heads to look at each other and paled. Alice felt sick and Danny could feel acid pooling in the pit of his stomach. They ran at full speed towards the guest huts, preparing themselves for the worst.

As they got closer to Max's hut Danny called out Rosie's name.

"What have I done now?" Rosie muttered when Max finally stopped tickling her. She got her breath back.

"ROSIE!" Danny shouted when he could see the hut, "don't worry, we're here to save you!"

Rosie jumped up from Max's lap and leaned over the railing. She saw a red Danny and a flushed Alice. Both were doubled over, panting from running too fast.

"Save me from what?" Rosie asked.

"From Max!"

Max joined Rosie at the railing when he heard his name.

"Hey, what have I done?"

"We heard Rosie screaming and she told you to stop something," Alice joined in.

"Dad, Alice... Max was tickling me," Rosie said trying not to laugh as their faces dropped and both furrowed their brows. They wore matching expressions.

"Is this true?" Danny questioned Max.

"Yes!" Max stressed.

"Why?" Danny pushed on.

"Because that's what couples do, Dad!" Rosie butted in before Max could answer. He looked at Rosie and they shared a smile. Max was over the moon that Rosie considered them a partnership.

"Couples?..." Danny's voice was small, he sounded disappointed almost. Alice sensed his disapproval and walked over so she was stood in front of him, her arms were crossed. He looked down so he did not have to look into her eyes and become smitten in front of his daughter and Alice's ex. He thought that could cause some problems.

"Danny, you've got to face it, Rosie and Max like each other. You've got to give them a chance to be happy. If you were in a similar position I'm sure Rosie would give you that chance to be happy," Alice assured. She looked up at Rosie who nodded in agreement. Danny still looked down at the floor. He had smiled at what Alice had said because he was in a similar position, or if he wasn't already there then he would be soon. Alice lifted his chin up with her hand so he looked directly into her eyes. Was Alice trying to kill him?! Her skin was so beautifully smooth and then those eyes were just breathtaking!

Danny could only muster a 'mmhmm' and a slight nod.

"Dad, I'd do anything for you to be happy, could you please do the same for me?" Rosie asked.

"Of course, Rosie, all I want is for you to be happy."

"Thank you."

Max looked at Danny and saw how worried he seemed. He thought he'd be nice and reassure Danny that everything was going to be fine.

"Hey Danny, I think I love your daughter and I want her to be happy and safe, just as you do. Please trust me, I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Danny looked at Alice who nodded slightly, telling him that Max was not lying. Max had actually titled him 'Danny' for once so he must mean business.

"Okay," Danny said and smiled. He really meant it. If Max made his daughter happy then he would learn to trust Max.

**A/N - Awh, Danny and Alice were only making sure Rosie was safe bless them :)**


	10. Well, Well, Well

That night Max and Rosie ate together. They viewed it as their first date. The night was filled with laughter chatter and flirting until Rosie called it a day so Max walked her back up to the house. He was quite the gentleman. They shared a love-filled kiss on the veranda under the moonlight before Max retreated to his hut. As Rosie lay in bed last night she could not stop thinking of him and Max could not stop thinking of her.

It was now the day after their date and Rosie and Max were on a game drive. He showed an interest in her job which was always a plus. Dup had gone out to town for the day so Danny and Alice had the place to themselves.

Danny was in the surgery for all of the morning. He had to check on all the animals, clean some of their cages and he had three operations to do, much to his dismay. He still didn't have that passion back and it was getting to the point where he was reconsidering his career. As much as he didn't like his job much at the moment he realised he was the best vet around for miles so he couldn't give up, he just had to keep going. He thought his reconciliation with Dup might have given him a boost but it hadn't helped much. However, he knew what was missing in his life... Someone to love and someone to love him back. Rosie was right.

When he finally finished in the surgery he joined Alice for lunch. They chatted about anything and nothing and enjoyed having a friend in each other. It was nice how they both felt completely at ease with each other after their rocky start.

After a while, the conversation died down and they both took their plates into the kitchen. Alice then left to read her book in the sun.

* * *

Danny sat on his bed thinking about life. About everything that had happened since Alice arrived at Leopards Den. The hate, the mystery, the reconciliations, the fight, the breakups, the makeups, the feelings. Wow, that's a lot for just over a week and a half. Danny ended up reminiscing about his job, when he first started, how all he wanted was to operate and save animals lives all day. Where did the passion go? He figured it was some time after his wife sadly passed away. God how he missed her! Everyday he thought of her and their memories together. He had never felt so lost and lonely when she died. They weren't just husband and wife, they were best friends. He made this connection with his job and figured if he had any hope of regaining the passion for vetting, then he was to find himself someone to give him a kick up the arse. Only one person floated around in his brain, contaminating his thoughts. Alice Collins.

* * *

Alice was reading her book in the sun when she was disturbed by footsteps, growing louder with each step. She looked behind and found Danny leaning against the door frame looking over at her. She smiled, his heart leapt.

"Can't resist me, huh? We've only been apart fifteen minutes," she teased.

He winked in return. Her heart leapt.

"Come. Sit." She tapped on the bench next to her. He took a seat.

"What are you reading?" Danny asked. He was going to reel her in before making his move.

"Great Expectations," she replied, "one of my favourites."

"I haven't read that. Then again, I don't really read."

"What's the best book you've read?"

Danny thought for a moment, "probably the Harry Potter books. I used to read them to Rosie every night when she was younger."

"Awhh, that's lovely. I can tell you're a great dad." In her head she added, 'I like a guy who's a good father.'

Danny read her mind by the look on her face, she was smitten, he couldn't help himself from beaming.

She noticed his massive grin out of the corner of her eye and turned round to see him fully. He looked like the Cheshire Cat.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked but she was quite certain she knew the answer.

"Nothing..," Danny replied coolly.

"You can't just be happy over nothing, Mr Trevanion." His smile grew wider at her calling him this. No one had ever called him that before in a friendly manner, only if he had just met someone.

"So?" Alice asked when he hadn't replied. Danny didn't even noticed he hadn't replied as he was too busy thinking of the Scottish beauty sat in front of him. The way she sat there, crossed arms and legs, with a questioning look on her face, one eyebrow raised made it hard for Danny to even speak! He found her so adorable!

On impulse, Danny leaned in and grabbed her lips with his. Almost as soon as he had started he pulled away and looked to the floor, ashamed of himself as she hadn't returned the kiss.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

Why was he saying sorry? Alice was ecstatic because she had been wondering for the last few days when he was going to kiss her. She was falling fast.

"Don't be."

Danny raised his head and Alice reached her hand out and traced the side of his face and his jawline with her fingers to return the affection. Danny looked into Alice's eyes and saw they were full of love.

This time Alice leaned in and kissed him affectionately. She pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back. At the same time, they both leaned in and once they started they didn't stop until they were out of breath. Danny raised one hand to cup her cheek, the other one rested on her hip. Alice dropped her book onto the floor and shuffled closer to him so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

When they did pull apart and were smiling like idiots at each other, they were interrupted by a questioning cough. They both froze.

"Dare I ask what you two are doing?" Rosie questioned.

Neither Alice or Danny replied, they just broke apart and stared apologetically towards Rosie, though neither knew why. They hadn't done anything worse than Rosie and Max had.

Rosie was joined by Max.

"Guess what I've just found, Max." He shrugged. "I found these two kissing."

"Oh right." He shrugged again, "and?"

"And that's a big deal! They tell us off but go and do it themselves!"

"They had reason to tell us off. They thought I abused people!"

"But still!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Rosie, look at your Dad. He's happy. You said you'd do anything for him to be happy. And I know you like Alice so it's not the end of the world," Max said.

"I suppose..." Rosie mumbled. Max was right.

Danny joined in, "and Rosie, you suggested I find a life partner."

Alice nodded frantically, "and you told me to settle here and find a nice husband to make a family with!"

All Rosie could reply was, "okay.. As long as you can trust me and Max."

"Deal," Alice and Danny chorused.

Rosie and Max walked into the house to get lunch as they had only just got back from their game drive.

When they were out of sight, Danny and Alice high-fived as if they were kids again.

**A/N - I didn't really know what to call this chapter so Well Well Well... it is! awh, but the Danice are finally together! Where can it go from here?** **Please R+R, it makes my day when I get a review :P**


	11. Deal

Max and Rosie settled on the kitchen table, eating their lunch.

"Hey, I never did say, thank you for such a great night last night," Rosie said.

"No, thank you," said Max. He was so sweet! Rosie wondered how he could have ever hurt Alice, whether he liked her or not. Rosie pushed the food around on her plate as she thought this.

Max knew something was wrong, "what's up?"

He caught her off guard, "uh? Oh, nothing."

Max smiled slightly, "yes there is, you're pushing your food around. People only do that when there's something on their mind."

Rosie sighed and dropped her fork.

"Rosie, you can tell me."

"I..uh..." Rosie started.

"What?" Max whispered.

Rosie sighed again and took a deep breath in before she spoke, "I was just wondering how such a nice, sweet, charming, funny guy could ever hurt someone, whether you liked them or not. It just doesn't seem right in my head, Max."

Max's small smile disappeared and he also sighed, "Rosie... I wish I never did that, but I did. I can't do anything about that. I wish I could though."

Rosie thought for a moment and came up with an idea.

"How about us and my dad and Alice all go out for a meal on your last night. You and Alice can make up..."

Max butted in before Rosie could finish, "I don't know, Rosie..."

"Wait, I haven't finished! You and Alice can make up and then I can ask dad if you can stay here, if you'd like to?"

"Or you could come and live with me? I've got a bar to run back at home..."

"I couldn't leave my dad, he needs me in the surgery..."

They both sat in silence, holding hands across the table until Rosie spoke up.

"I guess this is just one of those holiday flings then..."

"No, it doesn't have to be."

"It can't be any more than that though. You're going home to your bar and I'm staying here. I'm not having a long-distance relationship either."

Max felt extremely sad listening to what Rosie was saying. He didn't want to break up and he didn't want to have a long-distance relationship either. He'd have to sort this out.

"Excuse me, there's work for me to do in the surgery," Rosie excused herself. Max sat by himself for a little while then retired back to his hut to form a proper plan.

* * *

After Danny and Alice shared their first kisses they said they'd spend time together that night, so Alice was currently getting ready. Although they were staying in, she wanted to make a bit of an effort. She showered, dried and styled her hair and put a bit of makeup on. She wore her dark skinny jeans, a fitted top and sandals. When she was ready, Alice searched for Danny and found him asleep on the sofa in an upright position. She giggled to herself and found him totally adorable. Creeping up behind the sofa, she covered his eyes with her hands, lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered, "guess who?"

Danny woke immediately but was not scared as he knew it was Alice. His whole face lit up.

"Hmmm... I wonder who this could be?" He teased. He leant his head back and was greeted by Alice's face. She patted his cheeks and kissed him.

"Hello, you," he said playfully, "come here, I've been waiting!"

"Was I worth the wait?" She asked as she walked round the sofa into full view.

"Wow," he breathed and nodded frantically like a loved-up fool. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the sofa, put his arm around her waist to catch her.

"Steady there, mister!" She said playfully.

"So, what do you want to do? We could watch a film or..." Danny suggested.

"Yeah, a film's good. What have you got?" She asked.

"Depends what kind of film you like... Or you could just choose. They're over in that cupboard there." He pointed to the cupboard. Alice got up and looked in the cupboard. They were all very romantic films for a guy! Then again, they could be Rosie's. She saw her all time favourite film, Titanic, in there. She pulled it out of the cupboard.

"This one? It's my favourite," she pleaded.

"Go on then."

Alice put the DVD in the player and turned the tv on then sat back on the sofa to find no Danny. Before she could call his name he returned to the living room holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured them a glass each and placed himself next to Alice who cotched up under his arm, his hand resting on her upper arm. They settled down to watch the film.

* * *

Dup arrived back from Jo'burg and noticed Danny and Alice on the sofa. He was momentarily shocked to find them as they were but he was happy for Danny. It was about time he had a girlfriend. Dup didn't want to disturb them so he busied himself in the office where he eventually fell asleep at the desk!

* * *

Rosie had tried to find things to do all afternoon. She checked all the animals in the surgery and cleaned all their cages not knowing Danny had already done that this morning, she tidied and cleaned her room and then went for a drive. It was starting to get dark now so she returned home and noticed Danny and Alice on the sofa. She didn't want to disturb them so she went straight to her room and had an early night.

* * *

Max sat on his bed with his notebook, jotting down ways him and Rosie could be a proper couple. He only had one option: sell his bar and set up a new one in this area. He had heard about the bar on the neighbouring resort, Mara. Apparently, it went bankrupt and was up for sale.

Max's dad was running his bar whilst he was away so he'd ring him and ask if he'd want to buy it off him. That way he'd get money to buy the bar at Mara, he'd be here with Rosie and his bar would still be owned by a member of the family. It was a grand idea, he thought.

Max was only at Leopards Den for two more days if this plan won't work. He didn't have a moment to lose. He picked up his phone, clicked contacts, and pressed on his dad's name. It started ringing.

Max felt quite nervous because if his dad didn't want to buy the bar then he'd have to return to Jo'burg and part from Rosie which he did not want to have to do.

The phone rang a couple more times before his father picked up.

"Hi, son! How's your holiday going? I didn't expect to hear from you."

"Yeah, yeah, it's great. How's the bar?"

"Fantastic! We've been packed every night! I haven't felt so alive in years!"

"That's great, Dad! Do you want it?"

"Want what, son?" His father asked, slightly confused.

"My bar. I'll sell it to you, you can run it."

"But what will you do?"

"I might be staying here, at Leopards Den. That's if you want to buy the bar. If you do, I'll buy another one around here and live with Danny, Dup and Rosie."

"Who are they?"

"They work here. Danny does the animal stuff, Dup does the financial stuff and Rosie is my girlfriend..." DAMN! Slip of the tongue!

"Girlfriend? You better not beat this one up, son! I won't be impressed if you do!"

"No, no, I won't, Dad. I love her. Yeah, sure, we only met four days ago but we are both crazy about each other. I've never felt so certain about anything in my life. Anyway, she's asked me if I'd like to stay here, as long as it's okay with Danny, her father. So now, I'm offering you my business to see if I can stay here with her and make a life for myself."

"Wow, you've got it hard, son! Look, how much do you want for it?"

Max thought. He probably should have found out how much the bar at Mara was up for sale for. He guessed it would be fairly cheap considering it went bankrupt and Mara probably want any money they can get.

"Good question. How much would you buy it for?" Max thought he'd try and get as much money as possible!

"Um... R750,000?"

"What?! Dad, that's a crazy amount of money!" Max protested.

"I want my son to be happy and make a good life for himself while he's still young," his father explained.

"That's all fair and well but I don't need that much, I didn't even know you had that much money!"

"I never told you this, son, but your great grandparents were stinking rich and they left all their money to us, to pass down through the family what was left as well as our own money. So my mum and dad, your grandparents, were given close to R2,000,000 and they gave us about R1,500,000."

"Wow," was all Max could say.

"So, R750,000. Do we have a deal?"

"Of course. I'll be able to let you know tomorrow night. If Danny allows me to stay then I'll come to Jo'burg on Saturday to pack my bags and get the money from you. I'll bring Rosie so you can meet her."

"Sounds great. Speak to you tomorrow, son. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

Max grinned from ear to ear. Phase one of his plan was complete. Rosie will be so happy.

* * *

**Back in the house...**

The credits rolled up on the screen. Alice had tears streaming down her face and even Danny had a few tears.

"That better not happen to us," she joked.

"We'll just stay away from cruises," he replied.

Alice dried her eyes and looked at the time.

"Oh god, it's almost midnight! Titanic is such a long film," she tried to stifle a yawn.

Danny got the DVD out of the player, put it in the case and back in the cupboard and turned everything off.

"Thanks for a lovely night, Alice."

"No problem, Danny. You make me feel so at ease," she smiled and stepped closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and she placed her hands upon his upper arms and they kissed passionately.

"Goodnight, beautiful," Danny whispered when they broke apart.

Alice blushed.

"Goodnight, handsome," Alice whispered back.

Danny blushed.

They hugged for a little while before separating into their bedrooms and falling into deep sleeps. They dreamt of each other and what happened that night. Both were content.

* * *

Max fell asleep with his notebook lain on his stomach. He dreamt of Rosie and how they could be spending the rest of his life with her. He was content.

* * *

Rosie fell asleep into a light slumber. She did not dream of anything, just thought how her conversation with Max went earlier. She was not content.

* * *

Dup fell asleep with his head on the study desk. He dreamt of Caroline, his wife. She was visiting England for a few months to see Evan and Olivia, her grandchildren. He was content.

**A/N - wow, what a busy chapter! (I don't have a clue about South African Rand by the way so I don't know if that is a lot of money? It seemed it though...) Danice had their first date and Rax kind of broke up... But will they stay that way forever? Who knows? Only I do, mwahahaha :P**


	12. Dinner

Rosie hardly slept a wink that night. She couldn't get Max off her brain but for all the wrong reasons. Tomorrow was his last day and they would part forever. But what hurt Rosie the most was that he hadn't tried to do anything to make her feel better or say he'd leave the bar for her. He just stayed away and didn't make any means of contact. Maybe he wasn't as good as she thought he was. As soon as this thought ran through her mind she didn't even want to talk to him. She decided that today she was going to help Dup catch up with paperwork so she didn't have to get even more attached to Max than she already was.

She looked around for Dup but couldn't find him so she started without him. When she walked into the study she almost had a little heart attack as she was not expecting to find Dup asleep over the desk! He looked so peaceful, she didn't want to disturb his 'beauty' sleep so she watched tv instead.

* * *

Danny was woken by the sound of mumbled voices. Rosie must be watching the tv, she sometimes did in the morning. As he got up to get dressed he remembered last night's events and a rush of good feelings flowed through his body. Today was going to be a good day. The sun was shining and he had a girlfriend. As for his job, he still didn't want to work. He just wanted to spend every waking moment with Alice.

Danny trudged down the hall and into the living room to find his daughter watching tv, as he suspected.

"Morning baby girl," he greeted her with a smile.

Rosie knew her father was in a really good mood because he only ever called her 'baby girl' when he was in a really good mood. Rosie also knew exactly why he was on a really good mood.

"Morning..." She said weakly.

Danny immediately knew something was wrong. She was clearly tired which meant that she did not get much sleep, which meant something was wrong because usually she could sleep for South Africa.

"What's wrong?" He did not hesitate to ask.

Wow, her dad was good! When she shrugged he knew it was about Max. Rosie always shrugged when talking about boy trouble.

"Max, huh?"

Wow, her dad was excellent!

"He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Danny asked tentatively for he knew this could blow up any second.

Rosie was too tired to argue so she just shook her head.

"No, he hasn't, I promise. Anyway, it's not him, it's me."

"Oh?"

Rosie sighed.

"I kind of ended us yesterday. I said I couldn't have a long-distance relationship and neither could he, but neither of us were willing to move in with the other."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rosie," Danny said gravely.

"I suppose all good things have to come to an end though, don't they?"

Danny sat on the sofa opposite to Rosie. He didn't answer Rosie's question, they just sat there looking at each other.

As if on cue for rescue, Alice sauntered in wearing only her pyjamas: little shorts and a vest top. Danny couldn't stop staring at her, a smile growing. Rosie coughed loudly to stop him staring.

"Sorry, Rosie. I almost forgot you were in the room then..." Danny stated weakly.

Rosie shook her head and left the room.

"I'll leave you two to it!" She called out.

Alice sat where Rosie had sat, opposite Danny.

"That was a lame excuse, Daniel!" She teased.

"It's hard to think when some people make you blubber," he winked.

"Well..." She said cockily.

Danny chuckled.

"What are you doing sat over there? Come here! I need a kiss!" Alice said.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," he replied.

"I don't care... I'm waiting."

"My toothbrush is waiting."

"Do you not want to kiss me?" Alice challenged.

Danny tutted jokingly and went over to kiss her. God, she was stubborn!

Alice held the back of his neck and pulled him down onto the sofa where they both lay together, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

* * *

Max woke up, looked at the clock: 11am?! He must have had a late night last night. Rosie normally woke him up and lay there beside him in the mornings. He remembered yesterday's events and the phone call with his father. He had the next step of the plan to do today! He quickly got out of bed, washed and dressed before trekking up to the house to find Rosie.

* * *

Dup had woken up now so Rosie was in the study helping him.

Max knew Rosie would be hiding from him and he knew she never went in the study so he'd look there first. Sure enough, he was right.

"Rosie, can I have a chat?" He asked.

"Go on then," she replied without looking up.

"In private. Please," he added.

Rosie sighed quietly, only detectable to Dup. He elbowed her and cocked his head towards Max, his eyes wide.

"I can do this, Rosie," Dup said nicely.

Rosie got up, walked straight past Max without looking at him and out into the hallway.

"So?" She asked impatiently.

"I was wondering if you still wanted to go to dinner tonight with Danny and Alice. This is my last night and I want to say thank you to Danny and I want to spend time with you." He grabbed her hands, she let him.

"I thought tomorrow night is your last night?"

"Well, yeah, it is but I'll be packing tomorrow night... Come on Rosie, I want to spend another night with you."

Underneath it all, so did Rosie.

"I don't know, Max... It's just going to make it harder when we have to part. No doubt we'll end up getting drunk and sleep together or something."

"We won't. I don't drink," Max assured.

"You own a bar!"

"Doesn't mean I have to drink."

Rosie exhaled sadly and shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry, Max... I can't."

"I understand."

Rosie wriggled her hands out of his and left Max standing there. Damn, that part of the plan failed. He did have another way around it though. Ask Danny.

* * *

Danny held on to Alice as if he would never let go but so tenderly. His nose nuzzled her silky hair and he occasionally kissed the top of her head. His hand supported her lower back so she wouldn't fall off the sofa. He lightly drew shapes on her back with his thumb which she exhaled contently at.

Alice's face was buried into his neck, her legs entangled with his. If she had to lay there all day, she would be more than happy to.

They were both so into each other in their own little world than when they heard footsteps coming nearer they didn't bother to move.

It was Max.

"Danny?" He called.

Danny whispered, 'sorry', to Alice and kissed the top of her head before peering his head over the back of the sofa. Alice stayed lying down.

"Ah, Max. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, great actually," he lied. Things were not great at all. Him and Rosie had pretty much broken up but not if he could help it, "I was just wondering whether I could take you and Rosie out for a meal tonight, to thank you for having me this week. Alice can come to," he added.

Alice rolled her eyes from where she was.

"Well yes, that would be good. Thank you. Have you and Rosie made up then?"

Max gathered Rosie would tell her father, he didn't have a problem with that.

"Not quite but we will if we go out for dinner, the four of us. I can see it. She wants me to make amends with Alice, I will."

Again, Alice rolled her eyes.

"We'll be there," Danny said.

Alice punched him in the leg. He dismissed it as he didn't want to give anything away.

"Oh, and one more thing," Max said before he turned to leave, "could you possibly tell Rosie about this meal... But whatever she says tell her it's nothing to do with me. I'll meet you in that new restaurant in the township at 7," and he left before Danny could protest.

When he was out of earshot, Danny looked down at Alice.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You said we'd be there!" She pointed out, obviously annoyed.

"Look, Alice, I want to do this for Rosie. I haven't seen her so happy in years! And this morning, when she looked so upset and tired... It made my heart break a little..." He choked on emotion.

Alice rubbed his back caringly, "okay," she said.

"Thank you... And besides, if they hit it off then we can have some fun for ourselves," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No way, Daniel Trevanion!" She exclaimed through a smile, "I have rules! We haven't shared enough events yet."

Danny smiled. Good, a stubborn woman. Just what he needed in his life.

"What now, Trevanion? You've been smiling at me for ages!"

"Just you, you make me happy."

"Good because you make me happy too," she smiled.

His heart skipped a beat. The way her whole face lit up when she smiled was flawless.

* * *

At midday, Rosie and Dup stopped for lunch. They were soon joined by Danny and Alice. They all sat on the veranda as it was such a nice day.

Rosie still looked as tired as ever, Danny noticed.

"Rosie, you look shattered. Why don't you have an afternoon nap? I'll help Dup in the office," Danny suggested.

"No help needed, Danny. I'm well onto it," Dup said.

"Okay... I'll busy myself elsewhere..." Danny said slowly. Alice gave him a questioning look that only he noticed, thank god.

"I agree with your dad, Rosie. Go have a lie down," Alice agreed.

"And tonight, Dup, Alice and I want to take you out for a meal. To cheer you up," Danny added.

"You three go on without me, I've got work to do," Dup smiled.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, have some family bonding time."

"Okay... Alice and I would like to take you out for dinner. What do you say? Danny asked Rosie.

"This is something to do with Max, isn't it?"

"Max?!" Alice asked, "you seriously think I'd go out for a civilised meal with him after all he's done to me?" Alice was enraged. Well, she was pretending to be of course. Rosie was convinced, Alice was quite the actor.

"Oh... Well he wanted to take me out for dinner with you two tonight but I turned him down. I thought he'd ask you."

"No, I haven't seen him all day," Danny lied, "just the three of us, to cheer you up. Yeah?"

"I suppose it wouldn't be the end of the world..." Rosie joked.

"That's my girl. Go on, you get some rest and we'll wake you up in a few hours."

"Thank you, Dad. And you, Alice."

Danny and Alice looked at each other then smiled at Rosie.

As Rosie left, Alice leant over to Danny and whispered, "your daughter doesn't need much convincing, does she? Not as stubborn as her father."

Danny kicked her leg playfully under the table. She kicked back a little harder and before they knew it, they were playing a romantic game of footsie which Dup was oblivious to.

Rosie made her way to her room, snuggled up in bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Danny walked up the rocky path to the house. He had been down in the surgery all afternoon, to his dismay. He'd have much rather spent his afternoon with Alice. Even if they weren't doing anything he'd prefer it to the surgery. No! No! It wasn't meant to be like this! When Danny was a child all he ever wanted to be was a vet! Now he is a vet, he doesn't want to be one! Where did it all go wrong? He thought Alice was meant to make it better but nothing seemed to be changing, Danny just wanted to spend more time with her! Danny felt stuck.

As he walked up the veranda steps, Max walked out of the house.

"Ah, just the man I was looking for," Max greeted Danny, "I was wondering if you've had a word with Rosie?"

"Yes, I have. We'll be there at seven, like you said."

"Thank you so much."

"Hm," Danny replied for he did not know how this night was going to turn out. Max wants to see Rosie, but Rosie doesn't want to see Max.

"See you later!" Max called as he walked off to get ready.

Danny walked into the lounge and plonked himself onto the sofa, where Alice was.

"You look shattered, Danny," she said as she cuddled up to him. He put an arm around her.

"I'm just fed up of work," he grumbled in reply.

"Fed up of work? But you're the best vet around."

"Doesn't mean I enjoy it. I just need someone to give me some motivation," he hinted.

Alice got the hint and thought she'd ease into it as he needed the motivation.

"Well we don't need to worry about that now. You've got to get ready for tonight, remember?"

"I remember." He looked at Alice and noticed she wasn't ready either, "and so do you! Is Rosie up?"

"No not yet. It's okay, I'll get her up. You just worry about yourself."

They had a silent cuddle for a moment before Danny spoke up.

"Nice game of footsie earlier," Danny said playfully and winked.

"It sure was," Alice agreed.

"Right, I suppose we better get ready," Danny grumbled as he got up, "I'm getting old."

"Old is an understatement," Alice joked.

"Oi! Cheeky."

Alice put her hands up in surrender.

"See you in a bit, you," he said then sauntered out of the room.

Alice followed suit and headed for Rosie's room. She tapped on the door.

"Rosie?"

No reply. She knocked again, a little louder.

"Rosie? It's time to get up."

She put her ear to the door and listened closely for any sign of movement. Rustle. Rustle. Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle. Clunk.

The door opened. Rosie stood there looking half dead. Her hair stuck up in all directions and her eyes were only half open.

"I've just come to get you up. We'll be leaving in about an hour."

"Oh, thanks," Rosie said sleepily, stifling a yawn, "I'll go have a shower."

Alice took that as her opportunity to get ready herself. She had a shower earlier that day so she just had to dress up. She curled her hair nicely and put some makeup on, including red lipstick. She thought she looked rather pretty. She pulled a long, red, fitted dress out of her wardrobe and put it on although she couldn't zip up the back. She'd ask Rosie to do it. Rosie was out of the shower now and was probably in her room getting changed. Alice picked up a silver bracelet and necklace; Rosie would put that on as well. She slipped her feet into her silver, 'going out' heels.

Seconds later she was knocking on Rosie's door, again.

"Rosie? Can I come in? It's Alice."

"She's in the shower, Alice," Danny called from the kitchen.

"Still? I thought she got in there about half an hour ago!"

"I jumped in before her so she had to wait," his voice growing louder. Oh no! He was coming and Alice didn't want him to see her until she was finally ready. There wasn't exactly a place she could hide either. His foot shuffles grew louder and louder until they came to an immediate stop. Alice turned round slowly, aware the back of the dress was still undone.

Danny was wearing smart, dark jeans with a stripy blue shirt tucked in and smart, black dress shoes. He had a few buttons undone, showing a bit of his chest. He also wore a belt. He had brushed his few hairs so they lay neatly on his head. Alice thought he looked really cute and handsome!

When Danny saw her in full view his jaw dropped open and his eyes widened.

"What?" Alice asked, slightly worried, "is there something wrong?"

"N... N... N... No!" Danny stuttered. He was officially speechless. She was stunning! How could someone as beautiful as her love someone like Danny? She looked like a model! "You're absolutely gorgeous," he breathed.

Alice blushed. She had never been told she was 'gorgeous' before.

"Would you mind zipping me up?" She asked.

"No, of course!" He said as he rushed over. Alice turned around and moved her hair out of the way so it hung over her shoulder. He stood directly behind her, his breath washing down over her neck. She felt warm inside. The tingles came back to both of them as Danny fumbled with the zip. He slowly and gently pulled it up all the way to the top.

"There," he whispered.

"Would you mind putting this on as well?" Alice held up her necklace.

"My pleasure," he said as he took it from her hand. He put it round her neck and did the clasp at the back. It took a bit of effort as he has big hands.

"Thank you," Alice whispered and she leant back into him. Danny wrapped his arms around her from behind and she placed her hands over his. They intertwined their fingers. Danny lowered his head so his mouth was by her ear.

"You are so, so beautiful," he whispered.

"You scrub up well too."

He leant down and kissed her cheek from behind as Rosie walked out of the bathroom. They immediately sprang apart.

"It's okay, you know! I am twenty four!" She exclaimed as she quickly rushed past and into her bedroom.

"Hurry up, Rosie! The table's booked for seven!" Danny called.

"I would have been quicker if someone didn't take so long in the shower!" She called back in retort.

Danny opened his mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything to say. Rosie won.

They heard a car on the drive.

"Who's that?" Rosie called.

It would be Max going out to the restaurant already.

"Erm, I think it's Max coming back. He went out this afternoon." Danny lied.

There was no reply. Rosie clearly didn't want to even hear about him.

Danny and Alice shared a worried look. How was tonight going to turn out?

"Rosie, we'll ring a taxi and wait outside. Hurry up!" Danny called.

He picked up his phone from the sideboard and dialled the taxi service.

"Yep, Leopards Den... Thank you, bye," Danny said down the phone.

"How long?" Alice asked.

"About 10-20 minutes," he replied, "did you hear that, Rosie? 10-20 minutes!" He shouted.

"I'm almost ready! Just finishing my hair! Keep your rag on!"

Danny furrowed his brow at the last bit and Alice laughed.

"Yeah, Daniel. Keep your rag on!" She joked.

"You can pipe down and all," he joked back.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to make sure I do that?"

Danny shuffled closer, embraced her in a tight hug and kissed her passionately.

"That's how," he answered.

Rosie cleared her throat. Apparently she had been standing there for quite some time.

Danny's cheeks reddened and he started nervously sweating a bit but he didn't let go of Alice.

"Please don't tell me you're taking me out to say you've gotten Alice pregnant or something," Rosie quipped.

"Don't be so stupid," Danny said defiantly, "of course not. I suppose I should say that Alice and I are sort of an item though..."

"It doesn't take a scientist to work that one out!" Rosie exclaimed sarcastically.

"Okay! Okay. Enough of the sarcasm, please," Danny warned as he let go of Alice. She instantly took a step away from Danny and rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"In all seriousness I think it's good that you and Alice are together. You both need someone to care for and to be cared for." Rosie smiled sweetly at Alice and have her dad a hug.

"Are you sure, Rosie?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I am."

They heard the rumble of an engine. The taxi.

"Sounds like the taxi is here," Alice told them.

"Yep, got everything?"

There was a chorus of 'yes' from Alice and Rosie.

"Right, jump in then."

Danny held the back door open for the ladies and helped them into the car.

"Ooh, proper gentleman," Alice said playfully.

Danny raised his eyebrow in a manly way before closing the door and climbing into the front.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

"The township please, by that new restaurant," replied Danny.

The driver started the car and drove off. They arrived at their destination 15 minutes later. Danny paid the driver and stepped out to hold the door open for the ladies again, and helped them out. The driver beeped the horn and disappeared into the distance.

Surprisingly the restaurant wasn't that busy, they found a table and sat down.

Max was sat at the bar, luckily Rosie hadn't seen him. He crept up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" He asked.

"Max?" Rosie recognised his distinctive voice. He lowered his hands and took the seat opposite her, next to Alice. She started a conversation with Danny immediately to give Rosie and Max some sort of privacy. "What are you doing here, Max?" Rosie asked.

"This was my idea, coming out for dinner. I wanted to surprise you. I just wanted one more night, being us," he explained whilst taking one of her hands in his own.

Rosie sighed, "that's sweet of you but..." she started.

"There's always a but..." Max said sadly.

"Is it wise?" She finished.

"I don't care if it's wise or not. All I know is that I want to spend this night with you and I know you do too so stop denying it."

Rosie exhaled and nodded. He was right, she wanted to spend more time with Max more than anything.

A wide and willing grin which made her whole face light up told Max that they could spend the night together. It felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders as he stared into her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alice noticed Rosie was smiling and holding Max's hand. Alice kicked Danny under the table and cocked her head towards Max and Rosie to let him know they had made up, as he was oblivious to everything.

Alice broke the occurring silence, "so, are we all ready to order?" was the first thing that came into her head, even though she knew no one had perused the menu.

"Give us a chance!" Rosie joked and she pulled her hand out of Max's clasp and picked her menu up. Everyone followed suit and looked at all the different meals.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Danny joined everyone outside. "I've just called a taxi, it'll be here shortly."

Max pulled Rosie away from her father and Alice slightly.

"I've really enjoyed tonight, thank you for letting me share it with you," he said, smiling.

"The night's not over yet," Rosie whispered suggestively into his ear. His eyes opened wide. He didn't want to rush into anything if Rosie didn't agree with him selling his bar and moving in with her.

He laughed nervously before saying, "uh, I was thinking... Do you still want me to stay... At Leopards Den... With you?"

Rosie thought about his question before replying, "of course! I'll ask, Dad!"

Max smiled and nodded.

Their conversation was interrupted by a beep of a car horn. The taxi. Danny let Max sit in the front so he climbed in the back with the girls. Rosie caught Max in the rear view mirror and nodded as if to say she'll ask him now. Max nodded slightly in reply.

"Erm... Dad... I was wondering... If it was okay... If Max could possibly... Stay at Leopards Den?"

"For how long? He can if he pays!"

"Dad, we're not talking for an extended holiday. I mean forever. Can he move in?"

Danny was speechless and a bit dumbfounded. Alice joined in, she couldn't help overhearing.

"But Max owns a bar, that's not something you can just give up!" She exclaimed.

This time, Max overheard and he joined in from the front.

"Actually, I can and I have someone who is interested in my bar," he said coolly.

"You have?" Danny, Alice and Rosie asked together, surprised.

"Yeah, well, I think my Dad has been interested for years now, so I'm sure he'd buy it from me," he twisted the truth.

"So nothing has been finalised?" Danny asked.

"No, not yet."

"What do you mean, 'not yet'?" Danny questioned.

"Well if I can stay then I'll ask my father. I'm quite certain he'll take on the bar, he misses his bartender days."

"I see..." Danny trailed off into deep thought.

A few minutes later, Rosie interrupted him.

"So?" She asked eagerly. She felt as if she was 11 again, asking for a new toy.

"I... I don't see why not..." He started but Rosie interrupted him again.

"Thank you, Dad!"

"However! Don't go rushing into things, remember, you haven't even known each other a week yet. I don't want any pregnancies or marriages!" He warned.

"Dad!" Rosie exclaimed, making her embarrassment known.

"I'm being serious!"

"Don't worry, Danny. I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Max assured.

"Good."

The taxi arrived at Leopards Den. They all got out and Max paid the driver. He drove off into the night.

Rosie went straight to Max and he put his arm around her shoulder. She held his hand that hung loosely over her shoulder. Max buried his face in his shoulder and whispered, "I'm taking you out tomorrow... Don't ask where, it's a surprise. Though don't be too surprised."

Rosie giggled quietly. She loved mystery.

"Goodnight Dad, Alice," Rosie whispered loudly for she did not want to wake Dup up if he was asleep.

"Goodnight," Danny and Alice chorused.

Max and Rosie headed towards the hut where they spent the night chatting away, getting to know each other better. By the time they went to sleep they felt like they had known each other for years. Both were feeling strong feelings for each other.

* * *

**Back in the house...**

Danny and Alice stood in the hallway, facing each other, holding hands.

"What an eventful day," Alice said.

"In a good way, though," Danny added.

"Definitely," she finished, "right, I'm so tired, I'm going to bed."

"Sleep with me," slipped from Danny's mouth.

"Danny, I'm sorry but we've only been together for a day!"

"Not like that! I just mean, lie there with me."

"Oh, well in that case... I don't see why not!" She beamed.

"Come on then, I'm beat." Danny led her to his room where they curled up under the covers and almost fell asleep instantly. It had been a long day.

**A/N - I think that was the longest chapter so far! So much going on! Danice are developing nicely and how will Dup react when he finds out about everything?!**

**Please keep R&Ring! It's much appreciated!**


End file.
